Rebecca Sewell
Annie Rebecca Sewell who now goes by Rebecca, is Sutton and Emma's biological mother and also Char's aunt who has returned to town after a long time away and a very messy divorce, and now goes by her middle name, Rebecca. She is portrayed by Charisma Carpenter. She is a member of the Sewell Family. Background Annie, "Rebecca", had a hard life as a teenager. According to her sister Phyllis, Ted and Alec played with her emotions and eventually broke her heart, causing her to flee to L.A, the first chance she got and never comeback. Season One The twins were on the hunt for an Annie Hobbs. It is unknown if the artist Annie Hobbs that Thayer and Sutton tracked in LA was Rebecca or whether Sutton contacted this Annie. We know that Emma is also a talented artist and Sutton continued to search for clues about their birth mom after ths point. What is clear is that Ted and Alec broke this Annie's heart and this Annie "Rebecca" Sewell grew up with Ted Alec and Kristin. Ted was uncomfortable about a high school photo in their family album with a girl named Annie, according the Kristin. Emma discovered that Ted secretely remove the photo and decides this might be her bio-mom. Emma sees this same woman in a photo at Phyllis's house and asks about it. Phyllis freaks out and says Annie moved to L.A. after Ted and Alec "broke her heart." Rebecca is Phyllis Chamberlin's estranged younger sister and Char's aunt. Phyllis is furious when Rebecca is found talking to her daughter Char on the phone. These sisters had ended contact years earlier. On the twin's 17th Birthday Rebecca is discovered peeking in on the country club. Emma thinking she is Sutton goes out to see her and Kristin follows, but is upset to see her again because she knows Ted had an affair with her while they were married at this point. Ted is very uncomfortable. Phyllis is outraged and leaves the party drunk only to gt picke up for a DUI and have Rebecca convince Alec to lock her up in rehab indefinitely. At the end of Black and White and Green All Over, Rebecca appears to be in the same hospital that Annie Hobb's (one of Emma's past mothers and a mental patient searching for Emma) is currently being held in. Rebecca, now reestablished in town, tries to get custody of Char and pursues a romantic relationship with Alec. Ted and Alc are very supicious of Rebecca, but Alec falls for her charms. Alec tells Ted that he is not in love just trying to keep her under watch. Rebecca also tries to get close to Laurel and promote her band. Derek is murdered and Ethan is suspected initially. Rebecca is sent a note that she should not trust Alec and then gets a photo of Alec with the murder weapon. Alec has strong ties to a frat and two frat guys were on the scene when Derek's murder happened. They say Alec (and unknown partner?) killed Derek. When Alec is suspected for murdering Derek, Rebecca agrees to be his alibi. Thayer and Sutton decided to investigate Rebecca's motives and track down her wealthy ex-husband in L.A. The housekeeper says Rebecca was always in love with another man and they later find a picture of Ted in Rebecca's locket. Emma gives Rebecca's locket to Kristin, upsetting her marriage competely. Ethan and Sutton return to look for more clues about Rebecca's motives and find the photo of Alec and the murder weapon on Rebecca's computer. Rebecca quickly marries Alec. During the wedding the Dan and Thayer schedule a police search of Alec's house and find the photo and murder weapon in Alec's golf bag. Finally we learn that Rebecca and Sutton have been working together on this plot. It is unclear how long they have been working together. Emma and the others are kept in the dark. Rebecca is also the twins biological mother, although they are strikingly similar physically - it seemed obvious to audiences. Season Two In The Revengers, Rebecca is seen at the courthouse acting like she cared for Alec's trail, she secretly paid the judge to keep Alec in custody. She gives Sutton advice as they bond, she tells Sutton that she wishes she could have been there throughout her childhood to see her daughter grow up, that she could call her mom again. Later at Chelsea Creek, she watches as Ted and Kristin fight and smiles, knowing it means her plan is working. Later at Rebecca's house, Sutton tells her the advice she gave was working for her and Ethan. The doorbell rings, assuming it might be Ted, Rebecca had Sutton hide while much to Rebecca's suprise, her son Jordan arrives at the house. In Cheat, Play, Love, Rebecca tries to woo Ted again and tells Sutton to not get caught up with trying to win Ethan back and to focus on their plan. In Advantage Sutton, Rebecca realizes Alec is being released, and has Sutton take her life back. It's revealed Rebecca payed someone to call Jessica Whitman to frame Alec, but didn't know the man she payed made the call in Flagstaff instead of the tennis courts at Chelsea Creek where Alec and Thayer were. In A Kiss Before Lying, Rebecca and Alec play a game of cat and mouse at The Cabin during there honeymoon, and she isnt pleased with Sutton not doing what she asked and tells Sutton one of Kristin's secrets. That Kristin wanted to give Sutton away. In Much Ado About Everything, Rebecca, reveals that she is sure that Alec is Derek's killer, and threatens Jordan that she'll reveal what Jordan did if he didn't do what she asks. After Rebecca and Ted have a moment at the Flipside Formal, she is sure she can win back Ted, after seeing Alec and Kristin kiss. Sutton questions Rebecca and later, Rebecca confesses to Sutton she did more to frame Alec, but all she tells Sutton is that the picture of Alec and Derek was left for her to use with a note telling her to use it if she pleases. Ted and Rebecca kiss, and may have slept together. In "The Grave Truth" she was confronted by Ted and Sutton in regards for the murder of Derek and the disappearance of Theresa. Dan was informed by Alec that it could be Rebecca that murdered Derek and took Theresa. In this same episode Jordan finds out that she looked a box in a locked cabinet. After agreeing to do so in the cabin, Jordan goes to see what is in the box when Rebecca was supposedly out for dinner. It is there we discover someone (possibly the killer) knows about the box and that it was locked in the cabinet. Physical Appearance Rebecca is a very attractive woman, she has dark brown hair, almond shaped eyes. Personality Relationships Alec Rybak Rebecca started a relationship with Alec after her return, she claimed she came back for Alec, but is clearly in love with Ted. They soon married in order for Rebecca to not testify in court for Derek's murder. But Rebecca planned on Alec getting arrested with the murder weapon being found. Being part of her plan, she frames Alec, hoping to make things different between them and getting herself closer to Ted so it would be a step closer to becoming the "family they were meant to be". (Ted, Rebecca, Sutton, and Emma) Phyllis Chamberlin Rebecca and Phyllis were close sisters, but after Rebecca's many "poor decisions" Phyllis disowned her as her sister, even when Rebecca came back, Phyllis was still not happy with her. Although Rebecca was planning on having her sister and niece leave their house as long as Rebecca needs. Ted Mercer Rebecca and Ted went to high school together, where Ted and Alec messed with her emotions and played with her. Once they were out of high school Ted and Rebecca had an affair once in L.A. In Santa Barbra, years later after Rebecca returns to Scottsdale, Kristin finds out the affair. Kristin Mercer Kristin and Rebecca started to be friends, but Kristin was suspicious about her since she heard about Ted and an "Annie" in Santa Barbra, however she wasn't sure if it was Annie Hobbs or Annie Sewell. Sutton Mercer Go to Rebecca and Sutton Jordan Lyle Jordan is Rebecca's step-son from her first marriage, although it's possible that he is her real son, since she told Kristin that she and her first husband had kids. Emma Becker Emma does know that Rebecca is her birth mother, and that she's Char's aunt, and had a affair with Ted before she was born. Annie Hobbs The two Annie's could have met when they were in high school but their relationship is unknown since Rebecca made sure Annie was back in the psychiatric hospital. Gallery Recebba 1x16.jpg Rebecca1x20.jpg Rebecca1x18.jpg LyingGame-Rebecca1x12.JPG Rebecca1x13.jpg Annsew.png RebeccaandAlec1x14.jpg Rebecca1x12(1).jpg Rebecca1x12.jpg Rebecca1x15.jpg Rebecca1x11(4).jpg Rebecca1x20(4).jpg Rebecca1x14.jpg Rebecca1x11(3).jpg Rebecca1x20(3).jpg Rebecca1x19.jpg 112712 lying game series premiere pic lead.jpg RebeccaS2FarAway.jpg RebeccaTLGS2.jpg SuttonAndRebeccaTLGS2(1).jpg RebeccaTLGS2(2).jpg SuttonandRebeccaTLGS2.jpg RebeccaTLGS2(3).jpg Cheat-Play-Love(3).jpg Cheat-Play-Love(2).jpg TheRevengers(7).JPG TheRevengers(5).JPG TheRevengers(4).JPG TheRevengers.JPG 129228 1397 pre.jpg 129228 1359 pre.jpg 129228 1323 pre.jpg 129228 1320 pre.jpg 129228 1291 pre.jpg Tlg0202-0783.jpg Tlg0202-0746.jpg Tlg0202-0454.jpg Tlg0201-1052.jpg Tlg0201-1195.jpg Tlg0201-1715.jpg Tlg0201-1655.jpg Tlg0201-1735.jpg Tlg0201-0282.jpg Tlg0201-0183.jpg Tlg0201-0153.jpg Tlg0201-0192.jpg 120TheLyingGame0323.jpg 119TheLyingGame1131.jpg 119TheLyingGame1121.jpg Thelyinggame0203-1137.jpg Thelyinggame0203-1144.jpg Thelyinggame0203-1191.jpg Thelyinggame0203-1625.jpg Thelyinggame0203-1637.jpg Thelyinggame0203-1641.jpg Thelyinggame0203-1645.jpg Thelyinggame0203-0138.jpg Thelyinggame0203-0150.jpg Trivia *Charisma Carpenter was cast because of her great resemblence to actress Alexandra Chando who plays her character's identical twin daughters on the show. *In the TV series, Rebecca and Sutton know about each other. In the books, Becky kept Emma and returned to Tucson so that Ted can introduce her to Sutton. *Rebecca was the main antagonist during the second half of Season One. *Everyone seems to be connected through Rebecca. She is Sutton and Emma's birth mother and Char's aunt, making Char the twins' cousin. Her marriage to Alec makes Thayer and Mads stepsiblings to Sutton and Emma, and stepcousins to Char.Ted is the twins' biological father making Laurel is their half-sister. *Based on two audition tapes, Jordan seems to be Rebecca's stepson from her first marriage. Unless he is her real son, making him Emma and Sutton's half-brother and Char's cousin. *During her first marriage, her full name was "Annie Rebecca Sewell-Genz". *Now that she is remarried, her full name is "Annie Rebecca Sewell-Rybak". *Rebecca's true intentions are to come between Ted and Kristin so that she can be with Ted. References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton Category:Rybak Family Category:Antagonist Category:Sibling Category:Mother Category:Main characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Category:Sister Category:Sewell Family Category:Recurring cast Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2